


Hamilton Reacts to Alexander's Backstory

by SpicedInkling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Music, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: Original(?)Hamilton cast reacts to Alexander's past via Fire Drill and idontwannabeyouanymore
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington & Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Original Female Character(s), Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32





	1. Fire Drill

Everyone sat on three different couches, Lafayette, Washington, and Martha on one, James, Thomas, and Burr on another, Laurens, Hercules, and ??? on the last.

**I've never fit into any category**

"When has he ever?" Thomas joked, earning a sharp glare from James.

**Always deemed an outcast**

"Oh, really? That's... hard." Aaron murmured, earning sounds of agreement. "I never knew mon ami was an, how you say, outcast?" Lafayette piped in.

**Since I was in Sunday School**

**And all the cool kids said I was weird**

**It's exactly the same, they say**

**"Why do you dress that way?**

**Why do you act that way?**

**Why aren't you just like me?"**

"They said that to him? Kids really are mean, huh? Also, Sunday School? He went to Sunday School?" Thomas was confused as ever, James bud in. "I think he's referring to church." All nodded to that.

**So is that what you really wanna say to me?**

**You playin' games with me**

**Telling me if I'm unkind**

"I see he hasn't changed." Came from Hercules.

**Still you abandon me**

**Calling me words I'm not**

**Painting a picture that's false**

"So they, how you say, spread rumors about mon petit leon? That's is... unfortunate." Laf said, Aaron nodding along. "He isn't really that bad, he's just opinionated."

**You must not know my heart**

**But I know it isn't your fault**

**You live in a world in your clutch**

**You don't get out very much**

"That was the kindest way I've ever heard someone tell another person that they live under a rock." Washington deadpanned. "How old was Alex when his happened?" A girl in a white short sleeved button up, and a Ravenclaw overall dress, who looked much like Thomas, with her curly hair, and chocolate skin, piped in from beside Hercules. "He was 14!"

**Livin' in a fake world full of facades and chaotic behavior**

**You pull the lever for fun**

**Yell, "Fire" then you just run**

"They pulled Fire Drill's for fun? Damn, those kids have no chill, huh?" John complained. "But that would be fun. Alex, however, didn't do that? I honestly thought he would be the one to do so." The girl, this time next to Aaron just shrugged. "I mean, I guess he would, but he was a lot different before he met you guys." 

**Fire drill**

**What would happen if a nuke just hit?**

**Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it?**

"Damn Alexander, that's a bit morbid. Hey girl, why would Alex casually talk about nukes anyway? Didn't he live on an island?" Thomas asked the girl, who was miraculously next to him. "You see," she began, " Alexander was taught from a young age that he would most certainly die before the age of 10. He was 5 when he witnessed death firsthand, and he was 8 when his mother died, leaving him alone on the island. My name is A.J. by the way." 

**Fire drill**

**If it all went up in flames one day**

**Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away?**

"Did he experience these things, is that why mon petit leon is talking about it so casually?" Laf asked A.J., her startling. "I didn't you'd figure it out that quick. Yes, he has experienced all of this, even the nuke. He's really hates talking about it." Everyone looks back at the screen, mortified. 

**It kills**

**I wish the best for you and**

**You think I ignore you too, but**

**Really I'm tryna live my own life**

"He's right, no one should think that the world evolves around you. It's really not cool." Hercules agreed with the Alex on the screen. A.J. threw popcorn at him. "Shush."

**And be present more, and so should you**

**It's alright to**

"It's alright to what?" Aaron mumbled to no one in particular. "Watch, Aaron. You'll find out," said A.J, throwing another handful of popcorn at the man.

**Cryin' inside**

**'Cause nothin' I say ever comes out right**

"Nothing he says ever comes out right? You mean to tell me, that he doesn't mean what he says?" Burr rubs his temples. "Dear lord." A.J. stood up. "Okay, listen here you little shit. You end up shooting him because he didn't vote for you. So you're one to talk, and Alexander has a hard time with words, okay? He just, does. The Alexander you think you know, likely isn't the REAL him." She waltzed over to Hercules, plopping herself on his lap. Hercules just rolls his eyes, securing an arm around her waist so she won't fall.

**We're on the same side**

**If I'm honest with you, you just run and hide**

"Can I just say that Alexander can always make someone feel bad with his words? Like, who gave him the right to hold so much power, with his tongue. Like, seriously!" Laurens exclaimed. Popcorn was thrown at him.

**I'm bad at public speaking**  
**But I'm speaking now, so hear me out (shut up)**

"Did anyone see how he flinched when they told him to shut up? I can't be the only one.." Washington pointed out. Surprisingly, Jefferson noticed it too. "Maybe a bad memory? Like, PTSD? Maybe that's why he doesn't like yelling all that much." The girl in Hercules' lap giggled. "Correct!" She tossed a chocolate to Jefferson. "Thank you."

**I personally believe that everyone is fully capable**

**Of more than what they're doing**

"Ah, mon frere, always believing in people that don't deserve it." Lafayette shook his head sadly, remembering how his brother had granted a British Soldier sanctuary on the battlefield all because said soldier was a father.

**All of the bullying**

**All of the screwing around with people they don't even really know, oh (blah, blah, blah)**

"It's honestly bad that I want to punch some kids right now." Hercules sighed. A.J. giggled, jumping from his lap. "Nope! I can do it for you! Buttt~" She walked over to Jefferson, sitting on hom next, grinning when his arm went around her waist, like with Herc. "I'm only like.. 13. I can't hit a 14 year old yet." 

**Eatin' a hate soufflé and an angry bitter sorbet**

**All 'cause you were bored one day**

**Losing your wits and your grace**

"Can I just say that Hamilton is very good with analogies, isn't he?" Madison quipped, smirking when he got a chocolate thrown at his head.

**Fire drill**

**What would happen if a nuke just hit?**

**Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it?**

**Fire drill**

**If it all went up in flames one day**

**Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away?**

**It kills**

**I wish the best for you and**

**You think I ignore you too, but**

**Really I'm tryna live my own life**

**And be present more, and so should you**

**It's alright to**

"Does he use that saying often? Really, does he?" Martha Washington asked, speaking for the first time. "No, only when driven to a certain point." A.J. responded mildly.

**I am not the government**

**I am not the fucked up men**

**I am not a part of anything that is hateful**

**Love is seeping out my pores**

**I don't hold anger anymore**

**Even for people who hurt and betray me (okay)**

"I'm sorry, but the sarcasm when Alex said 'Okay' was just beautiful. I honestly didn't think he had it in him." George once again pointed out, causing everyone to laugh. A.J. threw more popcorn at him. 

**I am not the government**

**I am not the fucked up men (gross)**

**I am not a part of anything that is hateful**

**Love is seeping out my pores**

**I don't hold anger anymore**

**Even for people who hurt and betray me**

"That's... too true. Really, it is. He insists that he doesn't hate me, Jefferson, or Madison, but we've turned on him so many times. The Pamphlet, The election, everything. He still won't be angry at us... it's.. unfair. He deserves to be angry at us. At least at me!" Burr exclaimed, voicing his opinion for once. Jefferson solemnly nodded, agreeing that Hamilton should've harbored at least a bit of anger towards them. 

**Fire drill**

**What would happen if a nuke just hit?**

**Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it?**

**Fire drill**

**If it all went up in flames one day**

**Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away?**

**It kills**

**I wish the best for you and**

**You think I ignore you too, but**

**Really I'm tryna live my own life**

**And be present more, and so should you**

**It's alright to**

"There's the saying again.."

**I'm getting out of here**

"Everyone looks so happy that he's going to America. Are they that eager to get rid of him?" Madison asked the girl on Thomas' lap. A.J. shook her head. "No, on the contrary, they helped him by saving up money and hosting fundraisers to send him to America to get an education. They truly loved him, they did. That's why they sent him to the colonies." She plainly explained. Everyone nodded. "So, we have one more thing to react too, then I'm going to send ya'll back in time so you can fix your mistakes. Alexander doesn't know that I'm doing this, just, don't bring it up." Everyone nodded, and turned back to the screen.


	2. idontwannabeyouanymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue idontwannaneyouanymore, and many questions.

**Don't be that way**

**Fall apart twice a day**

"Does mon frere really hurt that bad..?" Lafayette asks, his voice quivering. "Yes.." A.J. hopped off Thomas' lap, sliding into Laf's. She hugged the Frenchman, who was actively attempting not to cry.

**I just wish you could feel what you say**

**Show, never tell**

"That is a good comparison. To show people how you feel rather than telling them." Thomas commented mildly, receiving yet another thrown candy. "It's true," Aaron began. "Actions speak louder than words."

**But I know you too well**

**Got a mood that you wish you could sell**

"Hamilton's temper is not something to be tainted with, trust me on that." Washington admitted, having the audacity to appear bashful. A.J. lightly chuckled. "Yes, George is right. None of you have seen Alexander truly angry. Maybe.. I'll show you something of that sorts.. next time." All nodded to that once more.

**If teardrops could be bottled**

**There'd be swimming pools filled by models**

"Wait, Alex is a girl?" A.J. briefly bristled before remembering that Jefferson is an idiot. "That girl was Alexander's mother." He nodded at that.

**Told "a tight dress is what makes you a whore"**

Jefferson stood abruptly. "Excuse me? A tight dress is what makes someone feel secure, therefore, not a whore. Dickwad.." He sat back down.

**If "I love you" was a promise**

**Would you break it, if you're honest?**

**"** Did someone break her heart?" Martha asked sympathetically. A.J. nodded solomnly.

**Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before**

**I don't wanna be you, anymore**

"Alex doesn't want to be his father? Right?" Madison asked A.J, the girl nodding once more. "His father split when he was 10, leaving his mother and him in a dept that his mother payed off by selling her body to other people. Alexander clerked for his mothers landlord." She explained, voice breaking at a certain point. 

**Hand, hands getting cold**

**Losing feeling is getting old**

"Wait wait wait, losing feeling? You mean like, apathy?? Isn't that a link to depression?" Hercules stated abruptly. "There are many things that you do not know about Alexander. Did you know that he walked in on his cousin's suicide? That his mother died right beside him? That there was a hurricane, killing everyone he knew on the island? Did you guys know that? Huh??" A.J. was becoming impatient. 

**Was I made from a broken mold?**

**Hurt, I can't shake**

"I wouldn't expect him to shake that easily. That boy is strong, don't get me wrong, but he needs to learn to accept help from time to time." Martha softly murmured. "I want him to be okay, I really do George." George embraced his wife. "I know darling. As do I."

**We've made every mistake**

**Only you know the way that I break**

Aaron sucked in a sharp breath. A.J. noticed, and nodded at Aaron to speak. "I was there when he truly broke. After The Reynolds Pamphlet, he was truly a broken man. He could never sleep alone without knowing nihilism. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he would barely speak. He really was broken.." Burr looked down. "Then I shoot him... don't I..?" He asked the girl who was kneeling before him. "Yes," Aaron looked away. "--But you can change that. This is why I'm showing you all this. So you can change this. When you are done here, I'm sending everyone back to 2013. Just before you lot meet Alexander. Hercules already knew him, as he practically raised the boy. I want you all to be able to fix your mistakes." Everyone nodded and looked back at the screen. 

**If teardrops could be bottled**

**There'd be swimming pools filled by models**

**Told "a tight dress is what makes you a whore"**

**If "I love you" was a promise**

**Would you break it, if you're honest?**

**Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before**

**I-I don't wanna be you**

**I don't wanna be you**

**I don't wanna be you, anymore**

"Okay, everyone, I want you to brace yourselves, because now, I'm going to show you what it looks like when Alexander is truly angry. General, you may leave." George got up and walked to the other room.


	3. Honestly (Encore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly (Encore) and more questions.

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

**You never cross my fucking mind**

"Who is he talking to?" Jefferson asked. "His deadbeat father who appeared 3 months ago, to whom he was forced to give money to." The man scowled.

**Do you know what your little lies do?**

**You know what I had to fight through**

"He does Alex, but we do! Let us help you!!" John yells desperately. A.J. quietly reassures John that everything is okay.

**Nothing that you say is mildly true**

**Spit deceit through shifty smiles**

"So he was lying the whole time? About what?" Madison entreated. "You'll see soon, okay?" James nodded, turning back to the screen.

**Two faces you've had for a while**

**You act like such a fucking child**

"He really does, but he can be deadly serious when it comes down to it." Aaron admitted to everyone else in the room. Everyone nervously laughed, not really wanting to see Alexander when he's serious. They were all on the edge of their seat, anticipating the outburst they were told about.

**Who are you now?**

**You're so hostile to me**

"Hostile? Has he harmed him? If he has harmed him I'm going to--" Lafayette was cut off. "It was a very long time ago Baguette. Calm down." 

**I'm feeling homicidal, you better run and try and hide**

**Ooh, I was livin' in denial**

"In denial? That he was neglected? Or did he know that his father was lying the whole time?" John seeked. "Oh Alex, why don't you tell us anything?!"

**Through all this time you had me riled up**

**All the shit has finally piled up**

Everyone flinched at the tone of voice he's using. This cannot be good.

**There's no chance of reconciling us**

**With the falsehoods I've been filing away**

"So he DID know? I thought he couldn't keep a secret for nothing!" Jefferson exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement, all except Aaron, who knew how good Alexander was at keeping things to himself.

**For months, you've made these stories up**

**Sick from the untruths you're throwing up**

"Sick mentally? Like mental illness, or physically sick from the strenuous nature of it?" Hercules voiced, presenting what everyone was thinking. "A bit of both, I believe." 

**Had me thinkin' I was crazy but**

**Turns out I'm your favorite thing to discuss**

"Does anyone have any triggers from yelling?" Martha raised her hand shyly. "Okay, here. Put these on." A.J handed her some noise cancelling headphones. Martha slipped them on, thanking the younger girl.

**You keep on talking, shut it up**

**You keep rubbing salt into the cut**

**Broke the cycle, need to reconstruct**

**You're no use to me, I'm giving up**

Everyone huddled closer together, feeling unease at the anger of the boy they grew up to know. "I didn't think he was capable of yelling that loud..." James uttered. A.J. took the headphones form Martha, who thanked her once again. "The yelling is over now, I promise." 

**Baby, you're a loser**

**And I'm ashamed to say I ever knew ya**

**A user taking all I'd give ya**

**I swear to god I'll haven't missed ya**

**Swear to god I'll never miss ya**

**God I hope I'll never miss ya**

"Okay everyone, we're going to go to another song, this one is more upbeat. This is from a musical called Hamilton: An American Musical. It's a musical based on the life of Alexander Hamilton. Everyone is in here, and there are black men portraying some of you. Don't fight, and you'll all be just fine." Everyone turned to the screen in newfound anticipation.


	4. First Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Burn Lams Version, featuring Overprotective Washington and Angry Aaron Burr

**I saved every letter you wrote me**

"Aww, he did?" Lafayette asked John, who solemnly glued his eyes to the ground. "Y-Yes, he did." Everyone awed at the dedication Alexander had to his friend. 

  
**From the moment I saw you**

**I knew you were mine**

"Wait what, isn't that illegal in America?" Lafayette voiced, A.J nodding. "It isn't in the U.S.. However, yes, in the Caribbean, it is punishable by death." James and Thomas share a look, before Thomas nods once. "Me and James have committed such crimes before. There will be no discrimination from us towards Alexander." A.J. beamed in happiness.

  
**You said you were mine**

**I thought you were mine**

"You aren't his..?" Hercules marveled in confusion. "Y-You'll see.." Washington glared daggers into Laurens. 

**Do you know what Washington said**

**When I told him what you'd done?**

"What have you done John? Why is His Excellency glaring at you with such vigor?" John looked down once more, tears rimming his eyes. "You shall find out soon enough.." Aaron looked as confused as ever, but nodded nonetheless. 

**He said**

**"You have fallen for an Icarus**

**He has flown too close to the sun"**

"Your Excellency, I do not understand?" Hercules questioned. "I'm sure all will be explained, A.J?" The General nodded towards the girl, question clear in his voice. "Yeah, it will. You'll see soon enough."

**Don't take another step in my direction**

**I can't be trusted around you**

"Why is Mon Petit Leon crying? John Laurens what did you do to him?" The Frenchman accused, standing abruptly. "EVERYONE CHILL OUT NOW!!" All of the men startled upon hearing the young girl yell at them. "Everything will be explained!!" She stressed.

**Don't think you can talk your way**

**Into my arms, into my arms**

**I'm burning the letters you wrote me**

"Oh damn.." Thomas breathed. "He must have really messed up... Alexander hasn't even burnt the letter him and I shared.." James nodded in understanding, Aaron agreeing with the statement.

**You can stand over there if you want**

**I don't know who you are**

**I have so much to learn**

"Isn't that true." Martha fondly stated about Alexander, her illegitimate son. Alexander's friends nodded, chuckling fondly as well. 

**I'm re-reading your letters**

**And watching them burn (burn)**

**I'm watching them burn (burn)**

Everyone was silent for once, waiting for an answer to their questions. Why did Alexander burn the letters? Why was Washington so angry with John? What did John do??

**You published the letters she wrote to you**

"Who is 'she'?" Martha wondered aloud, voicing a common question. "Her name was Martha Manning." Martha wrinkled her nose at the shared name.

**You told the whole world**

**How you brought this girl into our bed**

"YOU WHAT?!?" Aaron snarled. "DO YOU KNOW MUCH HE LOVED YOU?! AFTER YOU LEFT HIM FOR MED SCHOOL HE CRIED FOR WEEKS ON END!! AND YOU GO AND CHEAT ON HIM?!" The room went silent, unable to process Burr's sudden anger. No one has seen the man so much as voice an opinion, to get this much of a reaction from him was.. er.. unsettling to say the least. 

**In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives**

**Heaven forbid someone whisper**

"John, You have really fucked up. I will not forgive you for this. I can't believe you would do that to our Alexander.." The Marquis sadly sighed. 

**"He's part of some scheme"**

**Your enemy whispers**

**So you have to scream**

"He must be in so much emotional distress. I know I would have been if I found out the person I loved cheated on me. I don't understand how he isn't screaming." Thomas admitted sadly, expressing his concerns for his rival. 

**I know about whispers**

**I see how you look at my 'sister'**

"Oh snap!" Hercules exclaimed. "SNATCHED!" Everyone chuckled.

**Don't**

**I'm not naive**

**I have seen others around you**

**Don't**

**Think I don't see**

**How they fall for your charms**

**All your charms**

"He really isn't naive, he's quite the opposite, in fact."

**I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

**Let future historians wonder how Alexander reacted**

**When you broke his heart**

**You have thrown it all away**

**Stand back, watch it burn**

**Just watch it all burn**

"I'm not going to lie John, you kinda deserve this." Lafayette spat at the southerner, who in turn looked at the wall. 

**And when the time comes**

**Explain to the Washington's**

**The pain and embarrassment**

**You put their youngest through**

**When will you learn**

**That they are your legacy?**

**We are your legacy**

**If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)**

**Don't**

"Ookkaay.... then..." Everyone was confused, angry, and saddened all at once. A.J. spoke up, "Okay. Next we'll be reacting to a friendship, or a relationship I guess, between Alexander and a black man when he was younger. No arguing, and please respect people of color, such as myself. After, you'll find out something that happened when he was in 7th grade." Everyone nodded, and A.J. started the next song.


	6. Bruno Is Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno is Orange, Alexander joins the group.

Just as everyone was seated, Alexander opened the door, walking out silently. "ALEX!" Everyone chorused, save for John, who was still ashamed of what he had done. The immigrant nodded to everyone in greeting, A.J. holding his hand with such gentle care, you'd think they knew each other. "Abbigale, can you please tell me where we're going?" Everyone was shocked, and A.J. facepalmed. "Alexander, honey, you blew my cover you little shit." She stuck her tongue out at the 27 year old. Jefferson laughed lightly, then paused. "The next song?" She nodded and Alex made his way over to Jefferson, sitting directly next to him and Madison. 

**Bruno, what did you tell that man?**

**He's a clever man, did you know?**

"Aw, Alex! You're wearing a skirt!!" Alex ducked his head in embarrassment. "I used to all the time.." He laughs nervously.

**I bet he works for the government**

**And I know you know I know**

"What do we know..?" James questioned, Alexander looking down once more. "Nothing.. er.. you'll see."

**I can't control thoughts of things I needed**

**I believe everybody needs some encouragement**

"Alex! You're so cutee!!! Why aren't you like this with me?!" Aaron exclaimed, showing more emotion in one day than he did in the three years he knew the Rev Set. Alexander snorts, blowing hair out of his hair. "This was when I was 7, chill out."  
  
 **I think it's real unfair that you should put him there**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?**

"Where was he put? Wait-- How old was he?" Thomas asked, pulling Alex closer to his side. "He was 8 years old, but we weren't allowed to be together on Nevis. I still keep in touch with him, actually. His name was Bruno Christopher. He was a sweetheart." Thomas sighed in relief. "What?" Alex questioned. "I thought he was older than you by a lot more than that. 'm so glad."

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**I think it's real unfair that you should put him there**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

"Aw, you really care for him, huh?" Lafayette points out. "Oui, I did, Mon frere." The immigrant agreed. 

**Some dull morning we were wearing sheets**

**And he whispered, "I think that they know better than me."**

**See this hand that pushed you into the creek?**

"Can ya'll stop being so sickingly cute? It's making my asthma worse." James deapanned, drawing laughter out of Alexander. That seems to be the shared goal throughout the room. Make Alexander happy. He's the baby of the group, and everyone wants to make him happy. 

**I'm sorry, was just fun, and you were laughing**

**We were running towards the street**

**And I wrote my name into the fresh painted yellow line**

**And you wrote your name right there next to mine**

Alex stood up, A.J. standing as well. He placed his hand on her hip, and she grabbed his hands. They started giggling and dancing around the room, Alexander eventually picking her up and spinning her around. Washington watched in amusement, Martha smiling fondly. Thomas jumped up, grabbing James' hands and joining the dancing, the Washington's joining soon. Hercules grabbed Burr and Laf grabbed John, and they all danced, much to A.J.'s amusement.   
  
**We had to dodge a truck**

**He almost hit a bug**

**I think we had some luck**

**And for two bucks**

**We bought some bread**

**And fed the grey geese**

**And the ducks**

Once everyone sit down, they were extremely happy, Alex laying over Jefferson and Madison's lap, Madison carding his fingers through his hair.   
  
**Everyone will come, everyone will yell**

**I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell**

**My mother says that I will surely go to hell**

**Please be a good man, please say you won't tell**

**Everyone will come, everyone will yell**

**I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell**

**My mother says that I will surely go to hell**

**Please be a good man, please say you won't tell**

"Did you're mother tell you that you'd go to hell?" Hercules asked the Caribbean man. "No, but Bruno's mother told him that." The tailor nodded in understanding as a man of color himself.  
  
 **Did you know that that boy is an armed man?**

**Bearing flowers into hands**

**Very able to hold me down**

**(And love me more than anyone)**

"wHy aRe yOu sO pOeTic?!" Lafayette's voice cracked multiple times. Alex snorts once more. "Have you met me?"

**Bruno, what happened to your good sense?**

**I broke down, that man's good**

**I bet he works for the government**

**Did you hear about that, mother?**

**Broke her daughter's legs in two**

**And said, "It's too dangerous out there to walk, so I had to save you"**

"This is a true story, her name was De'Angela Ramirez. Her mother broke her legs after finding her kissing a boy named Dmitrie Sanders. He was real sweet, but alas, everyone in the Caribbean were idiotas."

**I think it's real unfair that you should put him there**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**I think it's real unfair that you should put him there**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**Where did you find his shoes? A lock of my hair?**

**All we did is kiss, on my grave, I swear**

**Everyone will come, everyone will yell**

**I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell**

**My mother says that I will surely go to hell**

**Please be a good man, please say you won't tell**

**Everyone will come, everyone will yell**

**I'd thank you just the same if you didn't tell**

**My mother says that I will surely go to hell**

**Please be a good man, please say you won't tell**

Everyone listened to the repeat with rapt attention, noting the repeats were common.

**Bruno, did you know that the Greeks in the morning would eat oranges?**

**They were firm believers in fruit-curing fevers, and I agree**

**See, they believe that an orange warms the stomach**

"Oranges warm the stomach?" Martha asked A.J. "Consuming foods which are high in Vitamin C boosts up your blood flow and metabolism. It's a cure for internal and external heat of your body. Fruits like orange, strawberry, lemons, and mangoes do warm you up." She nods. "The next song is something that happened to Alex in 7th grade. Alex, you wanna stay?" He nods. "Okay honey."


	7. Darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sees Alexander in a new light.

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Best believe it**

**Push too far you'll see**

Everyone watched with confusion as they watch Alexander walk the halls of a middle school. Lafayette's eyes widen. "This.. is St. Croix Academy.. this is the most.. dangerous school in America." Hercules looked over at the Frenchman. "Why?" He questioned, causing Alexander to sit up, staring at him. "They taught us how to shoot guns. They taught us how to kill. It's a sort of...school to teach children self defense." Many people in the room were disturbed beyond words.

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Back against the wall**

**La la la la la**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Best believe it's the**

**Last trick up his sleeve**

"I only use my knowledge as a last resort. Trust me, you wouldn't want to see me use it." The immigrant muttered darkly. James and Thomas caught on, and look at him oddly.

**The kid has got a darkside**

**That you don't wanna meet at all**

"Isn't that the truth!" John tried joking, but did nothing but darken the atmosphere impossibly.

**They always picked**

**On him in the class**

**He would wake up**

**With anxiety attacks**

"I-Is this right? You were bullied?" Aaron asked, staring at Alexander with pity and sympathy. The man looked away from Burr. "Yes."

**So he put a semi-automatic**

**On his back**

**He got murder in his eyes**

**He wore the silence like a mask**

"You wore silence like a mask..? What does that mean?" Everyone was asking to many questions. "SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN GODDAMN IT!!" A.J. yelled from her spot on the floor. She got up, and left.

**Now he's making up for**

**All the violence in his past**

"It's really funny how much violence has happened to me in the past 27 years..." 

**Took it from his father**

**Who never bothered to ask**

**What his son had on his mind**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Best believe it**

**Push too far you'll see**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Back against the wall**

**La la la la la**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Best believe it's**

**The last trick up his sleeve**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**That you don't wanna meet at all**

**The kid has got a-**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**La la la la la**

The repeat seemed so mundane. The mood was sour, as Alex was pulled into a dissociative state.

**He never went to check under his bed**

**He was living with the**

**Monsters in his head**

**Sick of getting beat up**

**He listened, what they said**

**Told him do some very bad things**

**And when the time comes**

**That he count to ten**

**Ain't nobody ever gon' fuck**

**With him again**

**Feeling all alone, i**

**T was him against them**

**Decided when the lunch bell rings**

**That he'll sing**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Best believe it**

**Push too far you'll see**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Back against the wall**

**La la la la la**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**Best believe it's the last**

**Trick up his sleeve**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**That you don't wanna meet at all**

**The kid has got a-**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**La la la la la**

**Y** **ou can't run, you can't hide**

**You can't run, you can't hide**

**Someone let me off this ride**

Everyone stopped paying attention to the used, instead looking at Alex. “Are you okay son?” He nodded mutely.

**You can't run, you can't hide**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**The kid has got a darkside**

**The kid has got a darkside**

Alex paled and got up quickly, “Thomas, James, let’s go. You already know about the next part.” Grabbing his friends hands, he quickly got up. “Come on, please! Let’s go come on!!” They got the hint and left with him. The next song started.


End file.
